criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolan Thrym
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 7 | AppID = Dolan Thrym | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = | C9App = true | C10App = true | Name = Dolan Thrym | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = Early 60s | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zadash, outside Apple Tree Tutors | Family = Horris Thrym (partner) | Connections = The Knights of Requital (member; de facto leader) | Profession = Physician (formerly) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} }} Dolan Thrym is a human man and the de facto leader of The Knights of Requital in Zadash. As an NPC, Dolan is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance A short thin man that had greying unkempt hair, small spectacles he wore on the edge of his nose, an unshaven stubble on his chin, and wore a nice white shirt he had tucked in. Personality Dolan seems polite but harbors ambitions of wielding influence that he keeps somewhat secret. When situations turn dire, Dolan's response is to protect Horris from harm. Biography Background At some point in his past, Dolan earned an art degree. Dolan once ran a very successful physician practice at The Guided Hand Infirmary within the Interstead Sprawl, one where his partner Horris was the head physician. The House of Sutan ruined his practice and industry sometime in 826 P.D. Horris took the brunt of the fall from public opinion . He went from a comfortable living of helping people to a life of squalor and shame. Ren Sutan took control of their practice, his clients and much of their wealth. Visiting Dolan's house the Mighty Nein informed him that they were successful in their arrangements to get Horris out of the city, and that he was headed seemingly to Berleben. Additionally keeping to the promise and final wish Ulog had made, before his murder-suicide, the party handed over the documents that were found at Dayana Prucine's estate concerning the imprisonment of his wife Iliana . During the fight at the Victory Pit, Beauregard spots Dolan sitting next to Lawmaster Orentha Stonegrasp in the stands Relationships 'Horris Thrym' This human male was Dolan's partner . Home Doland and Horris lived in a modest home two-room home that was in a state of disrepair, having part of the roof was sinking in. The front room was the main entrance into the home and contained shelves with books, as well as some alchemical vials and glass containers, and dried roots that appeared to be medicinal in nature . The back room was a bedroom and had a door that leads to an alley behind the house. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations * "Well, the system's too big for us to deconstruct from the outside. At the very least, I could hope to improve it from the inside. I know the lawmaster is a good woman; there are good people in there. But if we root out the cancers, the tumors, that threaten to make it what it is and what it could become, that's something. We have to try." –Dolan Thrym, to the Mighty Nein Trivia References Art: Category:The Knights of Requital Category:LGBTQ+ Characters